Heavenly Nightmares
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Shota! Rated M for later chapters! WARNING: Pedo yaoi!
1. Hello

I do not own, Bel, Fran, or the anime they are from. All hail the mighty Akira Amano!

Yay! Chapter 1! WARNING: Pedo yaoi! ^__^ Yay for shota!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fran stares at the boy lying in his sempai's bed. He recognized the blond bangs fallen over sleeping eyes. The small prince tosses about restlessly, feeling as though someone is watching him. Fran steps closer and rests a hand on the boy's forehead. Bel opens his eyes, though they stay hidden by his bangs, and looks up at Fran.

"Who are you?" asks the younger of the two males. "I'm your..." Fran starts but is unsure how to finish "...sempai." He says worried how the boy will react. "Oh... well, uh sempai?" "Yes?" "What's your name, and why are you in my room?" Fran blinks a little surprised, as the child watches him waiting for an answer. "Oh, I'm Fran, and I was just coming in to check on you Bel." Bel smiles confused. "But why, Fran-sempai?" Fran bites his lip, watching the little prince's strawberry lips form the words he's asking, gulping slightly. "Oh, um, just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Bel tugs on Fran's arm, making him sit on the bed next to him. "But Fran-sempai, why did you want to see if I was okay?" Bel asks his eyes hide behind his messy blond bangs. Fran swallows hard. "Because I care about you Bel." Bel smiles, "Okay Fran-sempai." and with that he shyly kisses Fran's cheek. Touching his cheek, Fran blushes slightly. "What was that for Bel?" Bel smiles widely. "'Cause I care about you too sempai." Bel kisses him again, but doesn't withdraw as quickly this time.

Fran puts his arms around the boy's waist, pulling him into a close hug, not breaking their kiss. Bel gasps slightly and Fran takes this chance to explore the small moist cavern that Bel has opened up to him. A small squeak escapes the small body in his arms. Pulling away, Fran smiles at the panting boy on the bed next to him.

Gently touching Bel's cheek, Fran kisses his forehead. "Where did that come from Bel?" Bel's face turns even redder and with a shaky smile says, "It came from my heart sempai... I think I love you..." Bel bites his lip shyly, waiting for Fran's reaction. Fran blinks a little bewildered by what the little Belphegor had said, but then smiles softly at the child form of his own sempai, and kisses him kindly. "I love you too Bel." Fran holds Bel close to his body, as the young prince starts to relax in the older males embrace. Bel starts to fall asleep whispering quietly, "Fran-sempai, don't go, please stay with me..." and with that he falls asleep curled up against Fran's chest, nestled in his arms.


	2. Waking Up

I do not own, Bel, Fran, or the anime they are from. All hail the mighty Akira Amano!

Yay! Chapter 2! Shota all the way! WARNING: Pedo yaoi!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fran sighs contently, twiddling his fingers in Bel's soft golden hair. Smiling, Fran rests his chin on the top of Bel's head, and he himself drifts off to sleep.

The sunlight dances in the window falling warmly onto the faces of the sleeping males. Light blond eyelashes flutter open, shaded by darker blond bangs. He smiles, and snuggles against the man's chest. In response, the arms around his waist pull him closer, pushing his hips against Fran's. Bel whimpers a little, waking Fran, who looks down at him with a worried smile."What was that Bel? You whimpered." Bel smiles blushing. "Oh nothing Fran-sempai, just, um..." He trails off, his face turning a brighter shade of red. ""Just" what Bel?" Fran asks concerned. "Just... it felt good having your hips grind against mine like that..." They both turn bright red and look away. Bel looks over at Fran still blushing. "F-Fran-sempai?" "Yes Bel?" "Can we do that again? Please?" Bel moves his hips and whimpers again. "Please Fran-sempai." He looks at Fran wide eyed, nestling closer to him, eyes begging behind soft locks of golden hair.

Sitting up, still holding the boy, Fran shakes his head. "No Bel, I'm sorry." Bel twists and squirms in Fran's lap not happy with the answer. "But why Fran-sempai?" The child whines. "Because I can't you're to young B-" "That's not a good answer!" The prince screams. "I can do adult things too!" Tears start streaming down his rosy red cheeks. "Please Fran-sempai! Please!" "No Bel! No!" Fran says sternly. He takes hold of Bel's wrists to make him stop thrashing around. "I'm sorry Bel..." He whispers into the child's er, then starts kissing away the boy's tears. "I would if I could." Fran hold him close trying to calm the young prince down. Bel sniffles, and looks up at Fran with shaded eyes. "But why can't you Fran-sempai?" "Because you're a child Bel, and I can't do those things to a child. I'm sorry Bel."

Bel pouts, his strawberry lips almost shining in the sunlight. Fran looks away trying not to give into the adorable little prince, or his own lust. Bel hugs Fran's arm. still pouting. "Please sempai. I wont tell anyone what we do. I promise." Bel puts his soft strawberry lips to Fran's sweet cherry ones. Bel pulls away smiling childishly.  
Fran sighs, lightly licking his lips. "No Bel. I can't do it. I'm sorry." Bel pouts again. "Please! I'll be good!" The young boy yells. "No Belphegor! I can't!" Fran says loudly. Bel hugs his arm tighter still pouting. "Please... please Fran-sempai. I promise I wont tell anyone, and I'll try to be quiet..." Fran looks down at the puppy faced prince. He sighs, finally giving into the boy's begging. "Fine Bell... just not right now, but later tonight okay?" Fran smiles warmly kissing Bel's forehead. "Okay!" Bel smiles brightly, kissing Fran back lightly on the lips.


	3. Morning Shower

I do not own, Bel, Fran, Squalo or the anime they are from. All hail the mighty Akira Amano!

Yay! Chapter 3! WARNING: RAPE! ^__^

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With that Fran gets up and starts getting ready for the day. Meanwhile, the younger of the two males smiles happily, and gets up and bounds over to the dresser, pulling out a blue and black stripe shirt and a pair of black trip jeans with two belts and some chains. As Bel gets ready, Fran goes to his own room to get dressed himself. Walking down the hall, Fran thinks of what to do when the day is and he has to deall with the situation with Bel. "How an I going to get out of this?" He says to himself. "Get out of what?" A voice says from behind him. Fran turns around to stare right into the shark's mouth. "None of your business Squalo-sempai." He says flatly.

Turning on his heels, Fran continues to his room. Squalo smiles a toothy grin, and fallows Fran. The shark is out for the kill. Opening the door, Fran enters his room, discarding his hat and jacket. Running a hand through his teal hair, he starts for his private bathroom. As he closes the bathroom door, Squalo enters Fran's room, and kicks the frog hat laying on the floor. "Heh, time to play with the froggy." Just at that moment, Squalo hears the water being turned on in the shower and chuckles darkly. "I hope you're ready to play froggy, cause I play rough."

Swift as a shark swimming in dark waters, Squalo quickly moves toward the door leading to the hold of the handle smiling deviantly as he turns the handle, walking in silently. Fran was standing with his back to Squalo, giving him full view of his prize. Squalo licks his lips, enticed by the teen's lovely body. Quickly removing his clothes, he steps towards the delightfully drenched boy in the shower. Stepping in behind the emerald haired teen, he raps his arms around his thin waist, running his hands over slim hips. Fran jumps in surprise. "Sempai?" He gasps breathlessly. "Yes it is, just not who you expected." Squalo laughs some when the teen's turquoise green eyes grow wide in shock and fear. "What do you want Squalo?" Fran asks, some what high pitched in fear. "To play with the little froggy." He says pressing his chin into the crook of the teen's neck nipping at the side of his throat, his hands massaging the thin delicate hips he's holding.

Fran's breath hitched in his throat, biting his lower lip to silence himself. "Aww... It's no fun if you keep quiet." Squalo whispers moving his hands lower. "Ah..! Don't you dare touch me there!" Fran hisses through his teeth. Squalo just smiles a toothy grin, biting down on the teen's slim shoulder, causing him to scream. Suckling at the flesh between his teeth, Squalo moves his hands lower until one was lightly clutching Fran's semi-hard member, and the other was digging nails into the teen's sexy ass. Fran gasps, eyes wide, as Squalo starts pumping. "Ah..." Fran moans softly, arching against Squalo. "Hehe, that's a good little froggy." He pushes him against the wall. Fran braces himself against the the wall with his arms, his back out to the shark.

Nipping up his spine, Squalo bites into Fran's shoulder making the teen's scream. "That's it froggy, scream for me." He says nibbling on the shell of Fran's ear, trailing a finger down his spine, down over his sexy little ass, until it's just prodding the teen's entrance. "Come on baby, scream for me." The shark smiles darkly, forcing his finger inside the boy under him. Fran bites hard into his lip, but still screams. Squalo nips the nape of his neck. "That's it. Keeping screaming." Pushing in a second finger. "I don't care what people say. You're my toy, and my toy only." He starts moving his fingers in and out of the emerald haired teen. Fran screams loudly as Squalo starts scissoring his fingers, stretching the teen. Squalo reaches around the boy's body and grabs hold of Fran's pausing erection, pumping it as fast as he can making Fran moan loudly, the bomb in his lower stomach about to explode. Squalo tightens his grip around Fran's member, rubbing his thumb over the slit. "Ahh ah...! S-Squalo I-I'm gonna... c-cum!" Fran screams. "Go ahead, I want you to." Adding a third finger, still pumping Fran's organ, throwing him over the edge. Removing his fingers, Squalo turns off the water, then licks the cum off his fingers stepping out of the shower, leaving Fran alone shaking.


	4. Playtime

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

Warning: Shota! x3 If you're not into pedo yaoi, run while you can! *evil laugh* R&R? (:  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fran stands there in shock, panting, eyes wide. 'W-what the hell just happened to me?!' He screams in his head. He rests his head on the wall shaking from the shock and trauma sighing heavily. 'I can't believe I let that happen, _plus _I still have to deal with Bel later tonight!' He lifts his head and hits it against the wall a few times, until he's dizzy. "Okay, not smart..." He mumbles stumbling out of the shower falling on his bed. "I hate my life..." He mutters into his pillow flustered and upset. He forces himself up to get ready. After he's dressed, he reluctantly puts on his frog hat, and tries to begin a "normal" day at the Varia Base. Going into the kitchen, Fran grabs some fruit juice from the fridge. As he pours his juice he keeps glancing over his shoulder, scared that Squalo maybe watching him. In his terrified state he drops the jug of juice, spilling it all over the counter and floor. "Baka, clean that up." "Che, shut up you lightning pervert." Fran spits back, starting to clean the juice off the floor. "Tch, whatever." Levi turns around and leaves.

After cleaning up, Fran leaves for a mission. Several hours later he returns, covered in blood. Sighing, he walks to his room, and sees Bel asleep on his bed. 'Oi, why is he in my room?' Fran wonders stepping into his shower to wash off the blood, shivering at the memories of this morning. Quickly finishing his shower, he turns off the water, and looks at the clock. 8:57 pm. 'Fuck. I hope he sleeps through the night, so I don't have to keep my promise.'

Just at that moment, the figure on the bed whimpers and yawns. Sitting up he rubs his eyes, blinking quickly behind golden bangs. "Fran-sempai?" Bel squeaks out. "Yes Bel, it's me." The teen replies quietly. The boy smiles and giggles. "Yay! Fran-sempai is gonna keep his promise!" He squeals. Fran sighs. "Yes Bel, I'll keep my promise." He sits on the edge of the bed and pats the boy's head smiling. Fran leans down and kisses Bel's forehead, rubbing his small shoulders soothingly. Bel whimpers and kisses Fran's lips shyly. Fran kisses back hungrily, unbuttoning Bel's night-shirt. Pulling away for air, the emerald eyed teen smirks at the flushed boy panting below him. Running his hands over the small, pale, heaving chest, he toys with the child's bright pink nipples. Bel moans softly, biting his knuckle. Fran starts nipping and licking Bel's neck, teasing the vein. Pinching and twisting the pink nubs, Fran kisses Bel roughly, tasting the candy on the boy's tongue. "Hmm, so he likes candy blood..." Fran smirks. Letting the boy get some much needed air into his lungs, the teen licks down his neck, nibbling at his shoulder and collarbone, then suckles down to one of the child's pert pink nipples.

Bel gasps for air as the pleasurable sensation crash through his body in waves. He laces his fingers into soft emerald locks. Moaning, Bel squirms wildly under the teen's sensual touch. "F-Fran-sempai, I-I feel funny..." Fran smirks, and licks down the young prince's tummy, causing the small boy to giggle breathlessly. Fran licks and suckles lower, making the blond scream. Fran easily begins deep-throating the boy's penis, holding his hips down.

Not much later, the small body below him convulses in a strong first-time orgasm. Fran swallows Bel's essence, then kisses up his torso to his lips. Bel moans tasting himself on Fran's tongue. When Fran pulls away for air, Bel whimpers arching towards Fran panting. :Please Fran-sempai, I need more... please." Fran smiling stroking Bel's hair. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt a lot." Bel nods as Fran places a finger at the boy's entrance. The child squirms as Fran forces his finger into the tight virgin hole. Tears slowly roll down flushed, cherry red cheeks. Kissing away the tears, Fran begins thrusting his finger in and out of the tight, hot, hole. Bel whimpers and yelps as Fran adds another finger.

Once the little prince has been prepared, Fran positions himself at Bel's tight butt-hole. "You sure you want this Bel?" "Mhmm..." The boy murmurs. Fran starts to push in and...

A sharp pain runs up and down Fran's spine as his eyes snap open. He recognizes the pain and the disturbing giggle all to well. "Ushishishi... bad froggy. You know not to fall asleep where I can find you." Fran blinks realizing it was all just a heavenly nightmare.

But, then why did he have bite marks all over his body, and why was his ass so sore?  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bwaha! All done. If you want a shota lemon, review! If I get 20 or more reviews, or 10 reviews guessing the answer to the bonus, I'll redo this as another chapter. :3

**_BONUS:_** How did Fran get those marks?


End file.
